Night of Roses
by Miss Bixie
Summary: Rosie is feeling adventerous one nigh and decides to go out but runs into her former lover. Find out what happens when old romances are sparked and when questions arise as to what her former lover is hiding from her.
1. Reencounters

I felt depressed for a moment as I looked at the dark circles under my eyes; I wanted to do something exciting tonight.

So, by rash decision I decided to get ready to go out to the nearby club and see if I could meet anyone new.

I never had imagined what was in store for me.

I walked into the Club, with my short red dress and Gucci flats on.

All the sudden, I was distracted by a pair of eyes that were eyeing me. I instantly froze, losing all control of motion in my body.

It was him.

Wearing his slick dark skinny jeans, converse, and tight black tee-shirt, he gazed at me intently, forcing me to step closer, taking control of my movements.

I tried to step back, but I was unable to. My eyes locked on his, I approached him silently as the music played in the background. He glanced me up and down.

"Look who it is." He purred, gently taking in my scent around my neck.

I was in such a state of shock, I couldn't even speak.

"Let's dance." He grinned, and then took me by my hand out onto the dance floor.

I resisted with all my might to try to get away from him but it was no use.

"Come on, you'll like this. I'm sure..." He purred again, turning me around, placing his hands on my waist, pulling me close to him.

All the sudden the song, "DJ got us Fallin' in Love." started to play. I gritted my teeth as he started to grind on my back side, putting his mouth near my neck, breathing down it. I felt his hands slide down slowly to my hips, making the dance more provocative. The dance seemed to last for a very long time. I could feel his groin against my rear and I started to tilt my head back in a reaction that surprised me, I let out a small sound.  
><em>What the hell?<em> I thought to myself.

"Come on…Enjoy it…"He cooed, placing his hands even further down my body, grinding against me.

I started to wish that I had just stayed home.

"I think the DJ got us Falling in love again." He snickered, placing his hands on my stomach, making it jump.

He pulled me to the back of the club suddenly, pulling me out the backdoor into the alley.

I finally spoke.

"What the hell are you doing?" I gasped, finally being able to speak, the coldness getting to me.

"Just seeing if there's still sparks, just like old times."He grinned, leaning in, pressing his lips to mine, and pushing me against the wall.

I attempted to push him off, but I was powerless.

"Stop fighting…"He mumbled against my lips, poking his tongue against my lips. I immediately in response gasped, as he slipped his tongue into my mouth.

He fought for dominance, for control. After several minutes, I suddenly realized my arms were around his neck, his around my waist. He slowly pressed me against the wall more, causing me to wrap my legs around his waist. He supported me well, as he ran his fingers through my hair down to the strap on my dress. I became conscious of what he wanted instantly.

"No…" I attempted to pull back.

"You have no say in this… You have no idea how bad I'm craving you right now…" he muttered back against my lips, pressing his hips into mine, conveying his message.

I groaned in pleasure, him biting my lip softly.

He pulled back from the wall and darted to his car, and placed me in it, getting in the driver's side and locking the doors.

"Where are you taking me?" I gasped.

"To my house." He responded calmly.

We arrived at his house. I was grabbed out from the car, and flung over his shoulder. I beat my fists on his back.

"Let go of me you sick minded bastard." I shouted at him. He silenced my mouth by putting his hand over it.

"Shut it." He said calmly.

We walked into his house and he carried me up the staircase to this large bedroom with a fluffy white bed. He tossed me onto the bed and I bounced once after hitting the bed. I was glaring at him with furious, boiling anger in my eyes.

"I don't know what the hell you think you're doing but if you think that you're going to-" I was cut off as he silenced me with his lips. I pushed back against him but again he was too strong. His hands greedily reached around to unzip my dress. I objected and reached to stop his hands but he growled and bit down on my lip, I whined. He slowly let the straps of my dress fall down to around my shoulders, slowly pushing the dress down more to reveal my small bra. I pulled my lips back from his and glared at him.

"Don't. Really, please." I looked at him with pleading eyes.

He just stared at me, hunger in his eyes but he was torn up, I could tell.

Would he really take away the only one thing I had left? 


	2. Vampires?

I sat helplessly on the bed, looking at him with my eyes pleading. He backed off me. He left the room, and I burst into tears, happy that he had left me pure and innocent.

He came back up several minutes later, throwing a pair of shorts and an oversized sweatshirt on the bed.

I looked at them.

"You're supposed to wear them." He said, smirking sort of and walked out again.

I looked back at them and put them on, glancing at my torn up dress. I sighed. I pulled the hood over my head, and slipped on some converse he had left on the floor as well.

I walked downstairs to see him sitting in the dark living room on the couch.

Before I could speak I was interrupted.

"Rosie, I'm sorry." He whispered hoarsely.

"But Chance.." I said, clutching my stomach.

The fireplace's fire flickered in his face for a moment. I saw the tears.

"Being emotionally torn up was no excuse to almost take away your virginity." He hissed.

"I.. I.." I stuttered, losing track of what I was going to say.

"I'll take you home in the morning. It's raining pretty hard out right now. You can stay in the guest bedroom. Alright?" he said.

I nodded my head solemnly, but I didn't move. I stood there in silence for several moments then descended up the stairs to the bedroom, curling up in a ball on the bed as I slowly fell asleep.

Vision:

"_I don't give a fuck what you want. You're mine now bitch." I saw a partial figure of a man, tall and lanky. He grabbed a girl and she screamed. He bent his head down to her neck. Some liquid appeared to be running down her neck after he pulled away, and that's when I realize it's blood.. The man looks at me harshly, eyes glinting red, fangs elongated, and then I know who it is.._

I sat up in bed, panting and sweating. I crept down stairs to see Chance still sitting on the couch, staring at the fireplace, only a dim sparkle left in the place of the warm, brilliant fire I saw earlier. His ears perked up and he turned around, looking at me.

"Rosie?.." he said staring at me. "Rosie, what's wrong?"

"I couldn't sleep. I had a bad dream." I muttered sleepily.

"Come here…" he patted the side of the couch next to him. I walked toward him.

"Sorry if I disturbed you." I muttered again.

"You didn't disturb me at all Rosie, believe me." He said, sighing.

"I just had this weird dream, that's all."I said.

"Oh." He replied.

"Chance."

"Yes, Rosie?"

"Do vampires exist?" I glanced at him.

"Why no. What a silly thing to ask." He said almost too perfectly.

"Chance…" I turned to him.

"Why would you ask something like that?"

"Because I saw one in my dream… And…"

"And…?"

"It was you."

He burst out laughing. I crossed my arms, offended at his laughter.

"Rosie, I'm sorry. But if I were, don't you think you would've known by now?" he said.

"I guess." I shrugged it off a bit.

"Come on. Let's get you back to be." He scooped me up in his arms.

"No. Let me stay with you." I whined a bit.

He looked at me, a bit concerned.

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" He asked.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed.

"Alright." he said then I curled up against him on the couch and watched the dim fire until my heavy eye lids won the battle.


	3. Old Feelings

The next morning I woke up by myself on the couch. I glanced around and saw an empty place besides me where Chance should've been and found a small red rose. I picked it up and took in its sweet aroma; it was Chance's old 'signature.'

"Chance? Chaaaaance?" I whispered.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the doorway of the living room. I turned around to see Chance with his hair all disheveled and a bathrobe around him in his shorts and shirt.

"Oh Chance!" I said happily as I got up, ran to him, and flung my arms around his neck.

"Rosie…" he whispered softly into my hair as he easily caught me with his arms around my waist.

I pulled back and looked at him. I suddenly realized who I was hugging. I was hugging the guy that almost raped me last night. Why was I so happy to see him? I curiously gazed at his face and searched his eyes but all I could find was pure innocence. Well, at the moment. There was just something about his toned skin, bright smiles, caramel hair, and brilliant ocean blue eyes that fascinated me. I could look into his eyes honestly forever but I would try to remind myself of our past.

In the past, Chance had been overly dominating and I mean not like I don't like a guy to be dominating in the relationship but it came to a point where I couldn't even hang out with my own friends without him thinking something.

"You're beautiful Rosie…" he said softly.

I'm really nothing special… I thought to myself.

"And you're extremely special to me," He continued.

Wait.. How did he..

All of the sudden I was picked up off my feet and being walked into the kitchen.

"Now now, what to feed Miss Rosie…"he said then sat me down on the kitchen countertop.

He started making pancakes with fruit such as strawberries, blueberries, and raspberries. And to top it all off, whipped cream! He put the pancakes on the plate gently and then decorated it with the fruit and whipped cream. He carved a bit of the pancakes out with some fruit on it with a fork and then held it to my mouth.

"Eat." He said softly.

I took the bite into my mouth, chewed it, and then swallowed it. It was sweet and I was soon filled up after a couple more bites. I shook my head when he put another bite up to my mouth. He put the fork back down on the plate then kissed me on the forehead and wiped my lips off with a wet washcloth. I looked up at him with soft eyes. He stared back into mine and for a moment we just remained still. Everything seemed to be frozen around us until I broke it by hopping off the countertop as I pushed past him. All of a sudden I felt extremely sick to my stomach.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Uhm. Do you mind if I use your bathroom?" I asked quietly.

"Go ahead it's the second door on the left." He said.

I quickly ran to the bathroom and leaned over the sink and splashed some cold water in my face. I heard a knock on the door.

"Are you okay in there?" I heard him ask.

"I'm fine." I lied. I felt better but now I was extremely nervous to go back out because I knew if I did, there would be that slight chance again that something would happen. I knew I had to take that chance, and take that risk because I knew I couldn't stay in the bathroom forever. I took a deep breath then turned the doorknob and cracked it open a bit. I saw him waiting intently outside the door. His blue eyes gazed into mine for a moment.

"All better?" he asked.

"I guess." I said.

"Good." He smiled.

"I think I should be heading back to my apartment.." I started, "If you could give me a ride that would be great."

He looked at me for a moment then walked to the kitchen counter and swiped his car keys off it. I took that as a yes and followed him outside to his car and got in on the passenger's side and we sped off.


End file.
